eeveeelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Freeze
Flash Freeze is the best known of all the signature moves used by the Glaceons of the Eevee Elite. It is a fast-moving, hard-hitting beam attack using a substantial amount of ice energy. Move Details The creator of the original Flash Freeze move has been lost to time, but what is known was that the move originated in the First War as a charged-up Ice Beam attack that had a massive chance of freezing the target, but required the user to sit still while charging the move for about two or three seconds. The lack of mobility while using the move combined with a tremendous energy drain meant that the move was rarely used. It also had an extremely short range. Various Glaceons during the Second War refined the move into what we know today as Level 1 Flash Freeze. Level 1 is similar to the previous First War version, except it uses a lot less energy (although still much more than an Ice Beam attack), had a slightly longer effective range, and allowed the user to move while charging the attack. The tradeoff was that the attack had a much lower chance of freezing the target, at around 30% instead of the previous 60-70% chance. During the Third War, High Command member Kalus created the Level 2 Flash Freeze. This was an insanely power-up version of the Level 1 move, which again required the user to be stationary while charging the attack for around five seconds. It uses about twice as much energy as a Blizzard attack, does around 3 times the damage (but only effects one target) will go for as far as the user wishes it to go and has around an 80% chance of freezing the target. In addition to being a powerful ice attack, the beam of energy has a significant kinetic component, and a target who is not frozen may be thrown several feet backwards. A Level 2 Flash Freeze has the potential, when used by a strong Glaceon, to take down weak or even average-level opponents in a single shot. Advantages and Disadvantages Flash Freeze is one of few moves with few real disadvantages. The Level 1 version has high power, good range, and superb accuracy, along with a chance of freezing the victim. The only drawback is a relatively high energy cost. Level 2 is less useful due to the fact that the user must be stationary while charging the attack, and the even higher energy costs required to use the attack. However, a Glaceon can negate some of the dangers involved with being stationary by using Ice Armor, Frost Armor, or creating Ice Walls for cover. Also, as it is based off of Ice Beam, Flash Freeze has absolutely no penetration and as a result is completely stopped (apart from any ice it creates) by body armor or walls, and it is useless for doing anything other than slowing down or immobilizing a vehicle. Move Stats Level 1 Type- Ice Damage- High (chance of fatal strike, very low) Energy Requirements- Moderately High Range- Medium, average around 200 feet/67 meters, maximum of 350 feet/116 meters Difficulty to Learn- moderate Additional Effects- Will likely slow the target by creating some ice on and around them, and may freeze them in place, leaving them unable to move and/or attack. Other- Requires charging, average time around 3 seconds Level 2 Damage- Very High (chance of fatal strike, low) Energy Requirements- High Range- Medium to Long, average around 300 feet/100 meters, maximum of 700 feet/233 meters Additional Effects- Will substantially slow the target with ice, and will likely freeze them to the ground and to other nearby objects. Significant chance of knocking out the opponent with a direct strike to the head or upper body. Other- Requires charging, user must remain stationary while charging, average time around 5 seconds Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies